


Beautiful scars.

by xyChaoticFox



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: A Kiss, Angst, Bandages, Don't Like Don't Read, He is infatuated with him, Kieren is still alive, M/M, Rage, Simon is a doctor, Simon treats him after he tries to commit suicide, Zombie doctor au, i dunno, mention of suicide, some shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: His scars are disgusting but to Simon all Kieren is, is beautiful.





	Beautiful scars.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.. I never write angsty stuff of whatever and I would've loved to use this idea to write a good multi chaptered fic but I am just too busy. So here is a stupid one shot. 
> 
> I wish they could just make a season 3 already :( 
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this isn't beta'd so please excuse any major errors.
> 
> Please enjoy ♡

-

-

-

The room was too bright. His eyes flickered open and closed as he turned his head in an effort to avoid some of the harsh lights. He was moving but not on his own. Was he tied down to something?  
  
"For god's sake take those straps off. He's not crazy."  
  
The words rang in his ears. Who said that?  Was he strapped down because he was going loony?  
  
"Get out of the room, please, he needs to be alone."  
  
He swallowed thickly, eyes opening wider to try and make out more of his surroundings.  
  
"You're finally awake."  
  
Who was that voice. There was a few hushed whispers and then silence. No, he wanted to hear that voice again. It was... Pretty.  
  
"Kieren?  Can you hear me?"  
  
Ah, that voice again.  
  
"Kieren Walker. Is that your name?"  
  
Of course that was his name. He managed a nod, blurry eyes finally focusing on a figure bending over him.  
  
"God." He cursed.  
  
The figure laughed, flicking the small light away from Kieren's eyes.  
  
"Sorry, just need to check everything."  
  
Kieren grunted, trying to lift his head but was gently pushed down.  
  
"Easy there, tiger. You were asleep for a while."  
  
"How. How long was I out?" Kieren shook his head, still trying to get up.  
  
"Hey, let me help."  
  
A cold hand came to rest in between his shoulder blades and another held onto his bicep, guiding him into a sitting position. His head fell to the side, nose almost brushing against the other man's in the process. He was pale, unnaturally so even, with dark eyes and raven hair slicked back. It created a chilling contrast next to his bone white coat. High cheekbones, narrow nose and a wide but gentle mouth. Definitely a handsome one this one.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Kieren nodded, turning away in embarrassment.  
  
The doctor, presumably, pulled away from him and moved to the foot of the bed to pull a small syringe off the table.  
  
"I'm Dr.Monroe. But you can feel free to call me Simon."  
  
Simon. It was a nice name. He liked the sound of it.  
  
"How long?" Kieren repeated.  
  
"Five days," his forefinger clicked against the filled syringe, "Lost a lot of blood."  
  
He gingerly took one of Kieren's hands which was connected to a IV. He popped the syringe needle into it, the blueish liquid mixing with a bag of liquid already connected to his bloodstream.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Just some antibiotics and vitamins." Simon smiled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Something about the pale doctor unnerved him. Perhaps it was the way the man looked at Kieren.  
  
"Do I need it?" Kieren breathed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He gave no further explanation.  
  
Kieren sat quietly, just watching the doctor moving around him and then scribbling down onto some papers, probably his medical record. He couldn't help but notice the way the nimble fingers held the pen and all his medical equipment. Kieren hadn't seen such a gentle doctor before. He was like those guys you saw on the television.  
  
"Kieren?"  
  
"What?  Oh, sorry. Did you say something?"  
  
"Your bandages," Simon pointed to Kieren's wrists.  
  
Kieren looked at them and suddenly disgust filled his entire body, just washing over him and drowning him. So this was why. His head throbbed, unwanted memories surfacing.  
  
"Kieren?  You alri-"  
  
"I'm fine," he spit out between clenched teeth, "What about em?"  
  
"I want to check your stitches and rebandage the wounds."  
  
Kieren nodded, looking away bitterly.  
  
Simon sat down next to him, a small container in his hands which he then placed on the bed. He laid everything out in the order he was going to use it before moving to hold out his hand.  
  
Kieren gave his wrist, still refusing to look.  
  
"Tell me if it hurts."  
  
He didn't answer Simon.  
  
His skin crawled as each layer was removed until the air met his burning skin. Kieren had to suppress a nasty hiss- it burned.  
  
"Looks a lot better, stitches are still holding together nicely."  
  
Kieren shuddered when Simon's thumb traced the edges of his scar.  
  
"Don't do that." Kieren whispered.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He found himself looking at Simon again and once more he received that... Look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your family would want to see you now . You can almost go home."  
  
Why did he sound so disappointed? 

"They don't need to come here. I don't need them right now. "  
  
"You're lucky to be alive, if they were a few seconds late-"  
  
" _Lucky_?" He snorted  
  
The sound startled Simon.  
  
"Lucky to be alive. Do you really think that?".  
  
"Yes, I do, why would-"  
  
"You've got to bloody joking."  
  
Simon let his arm go, shaking his head in confusion.  
  
"I tried to kill myself and now I'm alive. This isn't what I wanted and god don't anyone tell me I was selfish!  They were all selfish!  It is their fault and they had no right bringing me here!"  
  
"Kieren, I-"  
  
" _Get out_."  
  
"I still-"  
  
He still had to bandage the wounds.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
And when the pearl shapes of tears began to fall over Kieren's cheeks, Simon finally got up. He took his clipboard, leaving the room as fast as he could and shutting the door behind him. Simon took an unnecessary breath, trying to ignore the pull at his chest. He'll give him a moment and then come back to finish the treatment. He made sure to notify all nurses to stay out of the room.  
  
\--  
  
_9:34 PM_  
  
Simon nervously checked his watch.  
  
It's been two hours and he couldn't wait any longer. Kieren was the last patient on his list for the night and he wasn't going to leave him like that. The hall is quiet and he finds a sudden rush of anxiety filling his veins as he stops in front of Kieren's room. How unprofessional of him.  
  
"Kieren?"  
  
He was still sitting up but his head was hanging and his hands shook wildly in his lap.  
  
"Kieren."  
  
"What." It was a broken sound, a choked sob.  
  
Simon wanted to break the person who caused this boy, this beautiful boy,  so much pain.  
  
"Can.. Can I bandage you up?"  
  
"Do whatever you want. It's not going to hide anythin'."  
  
Simon neared the bed, sitting down next to Kieren's legs and pulling his hands into his lap to bandage the marred wrists.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Why you even bothering with something this disgusting?"  
  
Simon had stop himself from gripping the boy's wrists too hard.  
  
"It's not disgusting."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Simon looked up from his lap. Again with that damned look.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
For the first time in a long time Kieren had no words.  
  
"You must think I'm crazy. But I find myself drawn to you," he laughed softly, "really dumb aint it?"  
  
He continued wrapping Kieren's wrists.  
  
"Doctors shouldn't get involved with their patients but you- I've had my eye on you for a while and then when I finally got you, you were broken. I wanted nothing more than to fix you and keep you away from the filthy human world. Not that I can, can I?" He gave another soft laugh.  
  
"Did you just confess?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You have some weird crush on me and you just admitted it?" Kieren scoffed.  
  
"Suppose I did." Simon said after a pause.  
  
Kieren swallowed.  
  
"But what I did."  
  
"We all have our scars, Kieren. Some are just worse than others. "  
  
He finished, running his fingertips over the clean bandages.  
  
"Then.. Do you have any scars?"  
  
"If you have the time, I'll show them to you. But not here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Can't have anyone know I'm a zombie now can I?"  
  
Kieren's face whitened, "A what?"  
  
"Story for another night. I look forward to sharing with you. " He grinned.  
  
Kieren stared dumbfounded and when Simon finally rose to leave at the end of his shift, Kieren couldn't help but reach out to catch his sleeve.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Am.. Am I really beautiful?"  
  
Simon chuckled, sure _that_ is what the boy hesitates to believe.  
  
He leaned in, catching Kieren's jaw and tilting his head back.  
  
"The most beautiful creature I've ever seen."  
  
His icy lips brushed Kieren's in a chaste and burning kiss.  
  
Perhaps not dying wasn't so bad after all.  
  


-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> I still want to write some smut for them. -.-


End file.
